


Goemon & Lupin(Art)

by sourgoat



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourgoat/pseuds/sourgoat
Summary: For VampireNaomi
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Goemon & Lupin(Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireNaomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNaomi/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For VampireNaomi  
> 


End file.
